Netherlands men's national ice hockey team
Jeroen Zwaanswijk | Coach = Tommie Hartogs | Asst Coach = Robb Serviss | Captain = Bob Teunissen | Most games = Ron Berteling (213) | Top scorer = | Most points = Jack de Heer (210) | Home Stadium = | IIHF code = NED | IIHF Rank = 25 | IIHF max = 23 | IIHF max date = first in 2004 | IIHF min = 25 | IIHF min date = first in 2003 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 4 - 0 (Amsterdam, Netherlands; January 5, 1935) | Largest win = 19 - 0 (Las Palmas, Spain; March 13, 1978) | Largest loss = 23 - 1 (Odense, Denmark; September 1, 2001) | World champ apps = | World champ first = | World champ best = | Regional name = | Regional cup apps = | Regional cup first = | Regional cup best = | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 203-350-52 }} The Dutch men's national ice hockey team is the national men's ice hockey of the Netherlands. The Netherlands are currently ranked 24th in the IIHF World Ranking and currently compete in IIHF World Championship Division I. The Netherlands competed in the 1980 Olympic ice hockey competition. They then competed in Pool A of the 1981 World Ice Hockey Championships. In the 1980 Winter Olympics, The Netherlands, competed in the Red division group, and had a record of 1-3-1. They lost to Canada (10-1), they lost to the Soviet Union (17-4), they tied Japan (3-3), they beat Poland (5-3), and they lost to Finland (10-3). One year later, the team returned to the top division in the 1981 World Ice Hockey Championships. In the first round, the team lost all of their games, followed by another 3 losses in the final round. Now they compete in Division 1, hoping to stay competitive and maybe move up to the Championship division. 2009 IIHF World Championship Division I roster note - player/club ties at the time of the championship *Casper Swart Gk L (HYS The Hague) *Martijn Maghielse Gk L (Heerenveen Flyers) *Phil Groeneveld Gk L (HC Alleghe) *Reinier Staats D L (Eindhoven Kemphanen) *Nick Verbruggen D L (Eindhoven Kemphanen) *Nicky De Jong D L (Heerenveen Flyers) *Jordy Van Oorschot D L (Amsterdam Tigers) *Chad Euverman D L (Chamonix) *Erik Tummers D L (Geleen Smoke Eaters) *Bjorn Willemse D L (Tilburg Trappers) *Diederick Hagemeijer F L (Eindhoven Kemphanen) *Ivy Van Den Heuvel F L (Amsterdam Tigers) *Antony Demelinne F L (HYS The Hague) *Peter Van Biezen F L (Tilburg Trappers) *Mitch Bruijsten F R (Sioux City Musketeers) *Bob Teunissen F R (Tilburg Trappers) *Levi Houkes F L (Nijmegen Devils) *Casey Van Schagen F L (Tilburg Trappers) *Mat Korthuis F R (HYS The Hague) *Marcel Kars F R (Amsterdam Tigers) *Ramoul Akim F L (Nijmegen Devils) *Jamie Schaafsma F L (Bolzano Foxes) *Marco Postma F L (Nijmegen Devils) *Coach Tommie Hartogs Roster for the 1980 Olympics *Ron Berteling *Klaas van den Broek *Brian de Bruyn *John de Bruyn (G) *Dick Decloe *Rick van Gog *Corky de Graauw *Jack de Heer *Harrie van Heumen *Henk Hille *Chuck Huizinga *Jan Janssen *William Klooster *Patrick Kolijn *Leo Koopmans *Ted Lenssen (G) *George Peternousek *Allan Pluimers *Frank van Soldt *Larry van Wieren Category:National teams Category:Ice hockey in The Netherlands